


Life in Lumiose City

by OfCabbagesandKings10647



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I apologize if the story is a little inconsistent with itself, I sorta churned out the first 13 chapters on a manic high, More tags to come later, So Bear With me, This is basically May moves to Lumiose City, a little bit of both, aka this story doesn't have any action in it, also i've added things that are Definitely Not Canon, also if this was a manga this would be like a "slice of life" type of thing, also sorry for any OOC-ness, and stuff happens, but i stopped watching the anime awhile ago, i'm mostly writing based on what i interpreted from playing the games, oh also this kinda follows the anime/game, so if some of this is not exactly canon i'm sorry, so if you don't like that this story isn't for you, well then again the whole premise of the story is noncanon anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-16 18:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfCabbagesandKings10647/pseuds/OfCabbagesandKings10647
Summary: Leaving Hoenn behind, May moves to Lumiose City in the Kalos region to mark the start of her adult life. Follow her and friends new and old as they find heartbreak, friendship, and all of the crazy that goes with life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo like a few days ago I posted a story that involved Professor Sycamore/May, and I realized that it didn't make any sense because it was like a slice of something that I made up in my head so it had no background and no emotional investment from readers. So I'm posting the entire story. I hope you like it, this is the first work I'm posting in a while, so please be gentle with any constructive criticism. I apologize in advance if it's boring, as they say "it sounded better in my head", and this story has been brewing in my head for literally years. Also please note that if somethings that are canon are not mentioned or are different from how they "should" be, keep in mind that I mostly play the games, and I stopped watching the anime a while ago. 
> 
> Obligatory Disclaimer: Pokemon and all that is related to it are not mine. May, Serena, and Ash are like 23-24 in this story, and Lysandre and Professor Sycamore are like in their late twenties. 
> 
> With that out of the way, on to the fic!

* * *

 

Standing on the dock of Slateport Harbor, May Maple felt excitement bubbling in her stomach as the ship that would take her to her new life prepared to disembark. Her brother, Max, couldn’t come to see her off since he was traveling in the Alola region, however, her parents were there, giving last minute advice and hugs.

 

“And remember not to walk around too late at night, and make sure you always have at least your Blaziken with you okay?”

 

May held back the urge to roll her eyes, and instead smiled and nodded. She loved her parents, she really did, but she felt that they were being just a little over-dramatic with her moving to the Kalos region, specifically Lumiose City.

 

“Yes Mom, I know, and I’ll make sure to keep all the windows locked when I’m not home even though my unit is on the 7th floor of the apartment, and even though Dad took time off work to go there and check out the neighborhood, which I will remind you is totally safe.” May huffed out, her patience starting to wear a little thin.

 

Her mother nodded and gave her another hug.

 

“Remember, if the city life turns out to be too much for you, you can always move back home with us.”

 

This time May did roll her eyes.

 

“Mom, I’ll be fine. Sheesh, you didn’t have this much of a problem when I left and journeyed _by myself_ , with no permanent home, and around several different regions I might add.”

 

“True,” interjected her father, “but at the end of the day, we knew that you would come back to us, that our home was your home. Now you’re going to make a new home all for yourself in a completely different region.”

 

May suddenly understood why her parents were fussing so much. Feeling tears start to gather in her eyes, May hugged her father.

 

“Dad, it’s not like you’ll never see me again, and no matter how far away I go, no matter how long I’m away, in my heart my home will _always_ be with you two.”

 

Hearing this from her daughter, May’s mother teared up as well and joined the father and daughter in a family hug. As they stood there, the ship sounded its last boarding call, and May’s parents reluctantly let her go.

 

“Remember to call when you get settled in!” her father said, giving her a smile. May nodded her assent, gathered her luggage, and hurried to board the ship before it took off. Stepping up to the deck of the ship just as it started pulling out of the harbor, May waved goodbye to her parents until they were no longer in sight.

 

Sighing, May felt the excitement begin to bubble up again, and putting the Hoenn region behind her, set her sights on the next big adventure of her life.

 

* * *

 

May got to Lumiose City in the evening two days later, and upon entering the city felt the excitement reach its peak as she took in the sight. Prism Tower glinted in the fading sunlight and May remembered the first time she entered the city. It was during her time touring Kalos completing the contests of the region, and similarly, it had been in the evening when she first entered the city. The sight of the tower had taken her breath away, and even now May stood in wonder at the majesty of it.

 

Tearing her eyes from the spectacular scenery, she looked down at her map, trying to remember where her apartment was. She had only been to it once when she came with her father to look at her potential unit, and that was during the day when the sun was out and more people were traversing the city. Now in the fading light, and with fewer people around, May almost couldn’t recognize the city.

 

Suddenly, May heard her name being called and turned to the source. The person in question was also a young woman, her blonde hair longer than the last time May had seen her.

 

The woman ran up to May and hugged her, exclaiming that it had been too long since they had seen each other.

 

May smiled and hugged the woman back.

 

“Serena! It’s so good to see you, how have you been?”

 

The two of them had first met by chance at a pokemon contest, and once they figured out that they had both traveled with Ash Ketchum, they had become fast friends. Both girls at the time had thought to themselves that if the other had traveled with Ash, then they could trust each other, as even though Ash had poor judgment in some regards, his heart was good and always attracted good people.

 

Serena broke the hug and grinned at May, eyeing her luggage.

 

“I’m doing fine, but what are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you, but didn’t you already finish the Kalos region’s contest series?”

 

“Oh, yeah I did, but I figured it was time to move out of my parents’ house, and where better to move than Lumiose City?”

 

“Of course," Serena said with a laugh, "nowhere else in the world is like Lumiose." Taking note of the map in May’s hand, Serena picked up one of May’s bags.

 

“And I assume from the map you need some help finding your new place?” Serena asked.

 

May blushed and nodded, suddenly feeling embarrassed for not knowing the city she was moving to better.

 

“Oh don’t worry,” Serena assured with a chuckle, as if she read May’s mind, “even those who have lived here for years get lost sometimes.”

 

Taking the map from May, Serena looked and saw a circled area and an address at the top.

 

“Hey, you don’t live very far from me! It’s like a 5-minute walk from your place to mine.” Serena exclaimed, suddenly even more excited that her friend was moving to the city.

 

With a destination now in mind, Serena took off in the direction of May’s apartment. She and May chatted as they walked, Serena pointing out places that May might like, and May trying to remember all that Serena said.

 

Reaching the apartment entrance, May typed in the passcode to get into the building and let herself and Serena in. As May called the elevator down, Serena kept talking about the various stores that she should visit if she hadn't before since she was now going to be a citizen of the city.

 

Once they got to the 7th floor and then finding and opening the door to her unit, May felt another rush of excitement as she stepped into her unit. Although there were boxes littered around the apartment, May saw that with proper planning, the unit held a lot of potential.

 

Serena thought the same, as evidenced by her exclamation upon entering.

 

Next to the door was an area that could serve as a shoe and coat area. Opening up to the main room, on the left was a moderately sized kitchen, with an island in the middle of it. There was a space for a table set next to the kitchen, and directly in view of the entrance was a floor-to-ceiling window that covered the span of the wall, starting from the end of the kitchen and ending just at the edge of the room. There was half-wall in the middle of the room, separating the kitchen area from an area that could hold a couch and a few other pieces of furniture, depending on what May decided. To the right of this area was an arch that lead into a hallway that had doors to the bedroom, bathroom, and laundry room, and at the very end of the hall was a small closet.

 

“Wow May, this is so nice! I can’t wait to see what you do with the place.”

 

May nodded in agreement. As her first permanent residence on her own, May was excited that she now had the chance to furnish her living space as she so desired. May was so caught up in imagining how she would fill the apartment, she almost missed what Serena said next.

 

“-eed help unpacking? Although it is kinda late to start that, perhaps we could do it tomorrow since it’ll be a Saturday?”

 

May suddenly yawned, reminded of the fact that she hadn’t had a proper bed to sleep in for two days, and that it was starting to get rather late.

 

“That’ll be fine, does 10 o’clock tomorrow morning work for you?”

 

“That’ll be perfect,” Serena said with a grin, as she started to leave. Just before she closed the door, an idea popped into her head.

 

“Hey May, would it be alright if I brought two friends over to help?”

 

“Sure," May responded, "I suppose I should start meeting new people as soon as possible.”

 

Nodding, Serena left May to herself, and May took another look around her new home. Yes, she was definitely excited to see what her new life here would bring.

 

Unpacking her toiletries and pajamas, May was grateful that the movers had set up the bed for her, as by the time she finished in the bathroom her eyes could barely stay open. Pulling a blanket out of one of the boxes labeled “bedroom”, May climbed into bed and almost instantly fell asleep, dreaming of the life that awaited her in her new home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter two is here! This chapter gets a little... angsty? Towards the end, but everyone ends up happier than before. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

The next morning found May waking up at 8 am, much later than when she normally woke up. Realizing she had nothing to eat, May quickly brushed her teeth and jumped into the shower for a quick wash, planning on going to the supermarket Serena said was about a block away. 

 

The “quick wash” ended up lasting almost 45 minutes, and by the time May had dried her hair and dressed the time was closing in on 9:10. Determined to get grocery shopping out of the way, May took one last look at herself in the bathroom mirror and headed out to the streets.

 

Making her way to the supermarket that Serena had mentioned the night before, May was suddenly glad that she chose Lumiose to make her permanent home in. While the hustle and bustle of the city might intimidate another person, May felt like she was on top of the world. Ever since she finished the contest series of the other regions, May felt like her life had come to a standstill. Sure, it was nice being at home and being around her parents, but Littleroot Town was just so...  _ slow _ . May had missed the excitement of every day being a potential adventure, and now that she was living in Lumiose City, she felt like the adventure she almost lost had come back into her life.

 

Arriving at the store, May picked out some basic ingredients for her fridge and cupboard and paying the cost headed back home, arms full of groceries. Once May had got home and put everything away, checking her Holo Caster for the time, she was shocked to find that it was 15 minutes to when she and Serena had agreed to meet up. 

 

Looking around her apartment, May realized with a jolt that she didn’t actually have much to unpack. If anything she just needed to get furniture to furnish her apartment with. Before the panic really set in, there was a knock at her door. Curious as to who it was, since Serena wasn’t due for another few minutes, May went over and opened the door.

 

Standing outside were two men, one with wild red hair and the other with black hair in what May would consider a “fashionably unkempt” style. The men were tall, although the man with the red hair was a good 5 inches taller than the black haired man, and they were dressed rather nicely. Suddenly intimidated, May was about to open her mouth to ask who they were, when Serena pushed her way to the front from behind the two men.

 

“May!” Serena exclaimed, engulfing her friend in a hug, “Sorry we’re early, Lysandre insisted on being early to, and I quote, “make a good impression”. Speaking of which,” Serena said, breaking the hug, “these are my friends. The slightly scary looking one is Lysandre Fleur-de-lis, and Mr. “I-look-like-I-just-rolled-out-of-bed-yet-my-hair-still-looks-good-somehow” is Professor Augustine Sycamore.”

 

“It’s so nice to meet you two,” May said, “ please, come in.”

 

Stepping aside, May let the three of them in, but something at the back of her mind bothered her. Where had she heard the name Lysandre Fleur-de-lis before? She remembered it was something important, but as to what that important thing was, it was just out of reach of her memory.

 

Turning to her guests, May put that thought aside and smiled. 

 

“Well, welcome to my new home. I don’t know what Serena told you, but I’m May Maple. I just moved from the Hoenn region from Littleroot Town, so I’m glad to be meeting you guys.”

 

Lysandre simply nodded, but the Professor took her hand and kissed it, giving her a charming smile that made May blush.

 

“Ah, the pleasure is ours, my dear, any friend of Serena’s is a friend of ours.”

 

May was left stuttering, desperately trying to come up with a response and trying to save face, however Serena and Lysandre seemed to be used to this kind of behavior from the Professor, as Lysandre sighed and rolled his eyes, and Serena came over and smacked his arm.

 

“Gus, stop that, you’re embarrassing her, and quite frankly us as well. Do you ever stop with the flirting?”

 

At this Professor Sycamore dropped May’s hand and turned a wounded look to Serena. 

 

“Serena, your words are like daggers, I’m only trying to make May comfortable.”

 

Serena rolled her eyes. 

 

“The only thing you’re doing,” Lysandre spoke up, “is making our new acquaintance uncomfortable,  _ bête _ .”

 

Sycamore sighed and shrugged, apparently not interested in arguing further. Running a hand through his hair, he changed the topic.

 

“I suppose we should help unpack May’s belongings as we promised then.” 

 

Turning to take in the room, Sycamore continued “Although, from the looks of it, there’s not much to unpack.”

 

May blushed again for a completely different reason. “Ah, yeah... I’m sorry about that, when Serena offered to help yesterday I sorta said yes without thinking about it... If anything I need to go shopping for furniture.”

 

At the mention of shopping, Serena and Professor Sycamore lit up, clearly excited by the idea. Even Lysandre, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, looked slightly more interested in what was going on at the prospect of furniture shopping .

Serena then laughed, the sound echoing in the more or less empty room. 

 

“Well, no time like the present to start that, let’s go!”

 

* * *

 

Walking through the city with Serena, the Professor, and Lysandre, May felt much more a part of the community than before. Something about walking with already established citizens made a night and day difference in how it felt to travel about the city, at least that’s how it felt like to her. She felt like the whole world was watching her take her place here.

 

_ ‘Wait a minute,’  _ May thought with a jolt,  _ ‘Everyone  _ **_is_ ** _ watching me.’ _

 

Or rather, they were watching her group. May watched as they passed how people would notice them and suddenly they would turn from happy, smiling faces into suspicious, even angry expressions. Whispers followed their progress through the city, and May was suddenly extremely uncomfortable and wanted to duck into a shop, when Serena, who was walking next to her, gently grabbed her by her arm.

 

“Don’t worry about everyone else,” Serena whispered, “they just don’t trust Lysandre after what he did, but I promise he’s not a bad person. Also, try not to mention what he did with him around, he’s still very embarrassed about it all and the topic makes him nervous.”

 

May suddenly remembered why Lysandre’s name sounded familiar. How could she forget? His name was all over the news over his attempt to destroy the entire world. A sudden feeling of panic crept over May, but she wrestled to keep it under control. After all, Serena said she could trust him, and he didn’t give off a bad vibe when he was introduced to her. Not to mention, Professor Sycamore seemed at ease with him, evidenced by his non-stop chatter to Lysandre.

 

‘ _ Oh... That must be why he hasn’t stopped talking since we left the apartment, he’s trying to  _ **_distract_ ** _ Lysandre from the stares.’ _ thought May.

 

Feeling a bit guilty for her hasty feelings, May did her best to ignore the stares and whispers and instead tried to find a furniture store that would suit her tastes. Professor Sycamore suddenly pointed out a store that she might like, and the foursome entered the shop, each of them secretly relieved to be off the streets.

 

Looking around, May immediately loved the style of the furniture, a sleek, modern look without seeming too cold. Looking around at the prices, she decided that these would be perfect to furnish her home with.

 

After picking out a sofa, coffee table, armchair and after a small argument with Serena over whether to buy a full dining table set, which Lysandre and Sycamore ended by deciding to May’s mixed gratitude and exasperation to buy the full set for her, and setting up the details for the delivery to the apartment, the foursome once again headed out to the streets of Lumiose.

 

May was about to thank Lysandre and the Professor again, when to her embarrassment her stomach rumbled, protesting its denial of food for the better part of the day. Checking the time, May noted that it was close to noon.

 

“I suppose that’s our cue to get some lunch!” giggled Serena, her own stomach rumbling for sustenance.

 

May was calculating how much she could afford to spend on lunch for everyone when Lysandre spoke up. 

 

“I will buy lunch for us May, you already spent so much on furniture and I don’t want your finances to stress you out while you get settled.”

 

May was about to protest since really, he already helped her by buying some furniture for her when Professor Sycamore chimed in and agreed with Lysandre. 

 

Looking to Serena for help, the other girl just shrugged.

 

“I mean he has a point May, it is hard enough to get settled in a city without adding on a financial burden.”

 

“I’m not that poor,” huffed May, conflicted between feeling annoyed and grateful, “And I promised that  _ I _   would buy lunch for everyone.”

 

“We don’t mean to imply you are poor,” the Professor cut in, “ just think of this as an official welcome to the city.”

 

Regarding the group for a moment, May sighed and rolled her eyes, then smiled in appreciation. 

 

“Well when you put it that way,” May said, ”I  _ guess _ I can let you pay for lunch.”

 

The Professor chuckled, “Excellent. You’ll find that I do have a certain knack for  _ persuasion _ ” he said, slipping his hands into his pants pockets and winking in May’s direction before turning to follow Lysandre to their next destination. 

 

“Don’t mind him, he flirts like that with basically any woman he comes across.” Serena sighed as she brushed past May to follow the men. “Oh, and I suggest you get used to it fast, if you keep blushing like that every time, he’ll only become more insufferable.” Serena laughed, as she noticed May’s flushed complexion.

 

May could only nod as she followed along, desperately trying to calm down as the four made their way to wherever Lysandre had in mind.

 

* * *

 

After turning down some of the more expensive establishments Lysandre picked out, the group settled on one cafe that they all agreed on. Apparently, this was a favorite for May’s companions, and it soon became apparent as to why that was.

 

Walking into the cafe felt like coming home, it was cozy and comfortable without being cramped, the aroma reminiscent of a home-cooked meal coming from the kitchen. As it turned out, Lysandre’s parents were also the owners of the establishment and welcomed the group warmly.

 

Introducing themselves as Pierre and Marie, when they found out that May had just moved to the city they insisted on giving them all a meal free of charge. Blown away by the hospitality and how nice the couple was in general, May could only nod as the feelings of gratefulness threatened to overwhelm her. 

 

Sitting at a booth, the group sat in comfortable silence, occasionally commenting on various things happening around Kalos and the other regions. Getting their food, May was about to dig in when she realized that everyone was staring at her.

 

“Oh.. um, is there something I’m supposed to do before eating?” May asked, suddenly wishing she read the Kalos customs and etiquette book her mother got her a bit more thoroughly.

 

“Oh, nothing like that my dear, we just want to see how you like the food,” Marie said, standing with her hands folded at her chest.

 

“Yeah,” added Serena, “I guarantee that you’ll like it, go on, try it!”

 

May picked up her fork and picked up a piece of meat from her dish. Putting it into her mouth, May’s eyes widened as the wonderful flavors mixed in her mouth. The meat itself was so tender it practically melted on her tongue, and May was quickly going for another piece.

 

“I guess that means you like it.” laughed Marie.

 

May could only nod vigorously. This was probably the best thing she had ever tasted, and that was saying something considering she had been to several other wonderful cafes and restaurants the first time she was in Lumiose.

 

Grinning, Serena, Lysandre and Professor Sycamore dug into the meal themselves. Sighing in contentment, Serena gave her compliments to Marie, who only smiled and laughed as she went back to the front of the cafe.

 

“This is so good, how is it that more people don’t come here?” asked May, gesturing to the mostly empty tables.

 

“It used to be more popular,” started the Professor, so focused on his food he didn’t realize what he was saying until it was too late. “The cafe lost popularity after it came out that this place was run by Lysandre’s parents after he-  _ merde _ nevermind.”

 

Across from her, Lysandre had stiffened up, his fork hanging halfway between his dish and his mouth. Serena had also gone still, and Sycamore looked incredibly embarrassed. After a heartbeat of silence, Lysandre put his fork down, sighed, and started talking.

 

“It is true. The reason that this place lost favor with the people is due to my foolish mistake. This place used to be so crowded with people, sometimes you couldn’t get a seat it was so full. After I tried to destroy the world, people stopped coming here because they didn’t want to be patrons to people who raised a psychopath.”

 

“Lys,” started Serena gently, “you don’t have to be so hard on yourself, and you don’t have to talk about this now-”

 

“Of course I do.” Lysandre snapped, his tablemates flinching at the anger in his voice. Lysandre started again in a gentler tone. “Of course I do. If I hadn’t been stopped, the world as we know it wouldn’t exist anymore. I almost killed millions of people and pokemon, and for what, an idea that I took too far. Because of that, my parents lost most of their customers. All because people have this belief that they must actually be bad people for raising an almost killer. They didn’t deserve to lose business, but they did because of their association with me. And May,” Lysandre intoned, turning to her, “you have every right to know who you are associating with. I don’t want your life here to be hard for you because of me.”

 

Finishing his impassioned speech, the other three sat in stunned silence. After gathering her thoughts, May responded.

 

“Lysandre... it’s true what you did was bad, but in the end, you were stopped, and as a result, nothing was destroyed, no one was killed. You imply that I shouldn’t be sitting with you right now because it might damage my reputation, because of what others may think. But those people are wrong about you. When we met this morning, I didn’t sense any bad will coming from you, and you have been nothing but gracious and hospitable since meeting me. Everyone else may think you’re a bad person, but I just see a man who got a little lost, and that underneath it all you have a good soul. People may do things that are unforgivable, but like you said you were stopped before the irreversible was done. If anyone deserves forgiveness and a second chance, it’s you.”

 

Hearing a sniffle, May turned and saw that Serena had started crying. Even Professor Sycamore and Lysandre were blinking back tears.

 

“What May said is true Lys,” Serena started, wiping her face. “You didn’t do the irreversible, and no one was killed or injured. This is what Gus and I have been trying to tell you for months. Do you believe it now?”

 

Lysandre looked down, collecting his thoughts.

 

“I suppose... I suppose I can start trying to believe it,” he said finally, to the relief of everyone. “If... if you truly believe that... then I suppose I don’t mind your company”.

 

Whether he was referring to just herself or all of them May wasn’t sure, but she smiled encouragingly at Lysandre.

 

“Now let’s finish our meal, I’d hate for it to get any colder.”

 

Two of them laughed, and one red-haired man could only smile in appreciation for the break in the mood, but as they dined and talked, they all felt their hearts get a little lighter, three of them silently thanking a greater power for bringing May into their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it this far! I appreciate your reading my story, and I hope that you'll leave me some constructive criticism if you have it. Thank you again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, third chapter, here we go! Hope y'all like this, please don't forget to leave some comments (and/or kudos) if you feel so inclined.

* * *

 

Later that day, after May returned home and her furniture was delivered, May let her pokemon out to enjoy the view from the apartment and to just unwind in general. Fixing up dinner for all of them, the relative peace was suddenly shattered by the ringing of her Holo Caster. Wondering who it could be, she was pleasantly surprised to find out the identity of the caller.

 

“Ash! How are you? It’s been so long, what’s up?”

 

In the screen of her Holo Caster was one Ash Ketchum, looking slightly tanner than usual and adjusting his cap.

 

“Hey May, I’m good, I just got in from the Alola region. I met up with Serena last night and she told me that you just moved here.”

 

“Yeah that’s right, I decided it was time to move away from home, and what better place to start new than Lumiose City?”

 

Ash laughed, and May was filled with a familiar longing to be by Ash’s side. It was true that when she had traveled with him she developed a crush, and though she had thought she outgrew it, the thumping of heart told her otherwise.

 

“I was wondering,” Ash said, giving May a smile that made her knees weak, “if it isn’t too much trouble for you, do you want to meet up tomorrow?”

 

“O-oh, sure! I’ll be free all day tomorrow, what time did you want to meet?”

 

“How does 5 pm outside the South Boulevard Pokemon Center sound?” Ash asked, still giving May that disarming smile.

 

“Sounds good,” replied May, smiling back at him.

 

“Alright then, it’s a date! See you tomorrow!”

 

With that Ash hung up, and May was left trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. Turning to her Blaziken, who was standing stoically on the other side of the island counter, May squealed in delight.

 

“Blaziken, did you hear that? After almost three years, I’m going to see Ash again!”

 

May was so excited for the next night, that though in the moment she hadn’t taken notice of his wording, what he said suddenly echoed in her mind and May’s heart froze.

 

Did Ash say it was a date?

 

* * *

 

 

The next day went by in a blur, and May started getting ready to see Ash two hours before the agreed upon time. 20 minutes before she was supposed to be at the Pokemon Center, May had dressed in a white, floral print cami dress and black flats, with just a touch of color to her lips. May returned her Blaziken to its ball, grabbed a bag and said goodbye to the rest of her pokemon, then headed to the Pokemon Center, her heart racing as she got closer and closer to the building.

 

Sitting on a bench outside the Pokemon Center, May began to feel doubt creeping into her mind.

 

_‘Why did I dress up like this? This is definitely a date outfit, and even though Ash_ **_did_ ** _use the word date, knowing him and how clueless he is he probably didn’t mean-’_

 

“May!” a voice rang out, cutting her inner monologue.

 

Turning to the owner of the voice, May’s breath caught in her throat as Ash came up to her side. While he was still dressed in his typical outfit of a jacket, jeans, and cap, something about the way he carried himself had changed, and even though intuitively she knew it was the same Ash, it was almost as if she was standing in front of a completely new person.

 

Before she could muse about the change any longer, Ash pulled her into a tight hug, whispering how much he had missed her.

 

May sighed with happiness, returning the hug. While Ash might seem different on the outside, which she supposed was to be expected after three years apart, he was still the same, kind-hearted person she had met when she was first setting out on her pokemon journey.

 

Letting him go, May stepped back to ask him what he was doing in Lumiose, but before she was able to articulate a word, Ash pulled out a flower from his back pocket and gave it to her.

 

“O-oh, Ash, thank you!” May exclaimed.  _‘Maybe this is a date after all?’_ she thought, carefully placing the flower in her bag.

 

“You ready to go?” Ash asked, holding out his arm for her to take.

 

Fighting down a blush, May took his arm as Ash lead her away from the Pokemon Center, wondering how the night would turn out.

 

* * *

 

May laughed for what must have been the 100th time that night. The evening was, to put it simply, magical. They had gone to a rather nice restaurant and the entire time Ash had given her his complete focus. Between the stories and jokes was almost a constant stream of compliments, and May was convinced she was dreaming. But of course, like all dreams, they have to come to an end eventually. Ash was walking her up to her apartment, May keeping the pace as slow as possible, trying to delay the inevitable end to their date.

 

Sighing as they finally come to the entrance door, May hugged Ash one last time for that night.

 

“Well... it was wonderful being with you tonight Ash... I hope we can do this again some time.”

 

Turning away, May reached out to type in the code to the building when Ash grabbed her by her arm and whirled her around.

 

“Ash, wha-”

 

Whatever May was going to say next was quickly lost as Ash pressed his lips to hers. May stood there in shock for a moment, but slowly melted into the kiss. It started out soft and gentle, but once May started responding Ash deepened the kiss, pulling May close and bringing a hand up to her cheek. Feeling heat pooling in her stomach, May kissed Ash back fervently, trying to convey all of her supposedly forgotten feelings in that one kiss.

 

Just when May thought she would combust, Ash broke the kiss, leaving May panting and her knees weak. Giving her one last smile, Ash gently pecked her lips again and turned to leave, bidding her goodnight.

 

Watching him leave, May wondered not for the first time that night whether this was a completely different person from the Ash she knew.

 

_‘But then again... I think I kinda like this change.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The story should pick up a little from here on out, I hope you come back to read the rest of this!
> 
> Thank you again!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, here's the next chappie. Also, you might have noticed that the end notes for chapter 1 are for some reason at the bottom of chapter 3. Don't know why that is or how to fix it, for now I guess it'll just be like that. idk.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy reading this, I'm actually having a bit of fun planning and writing this out. On with the fic!

* * *

 

Stepping into her apartment unit, May greeted her pokemon in a daze. Letting Blaziken out, he only had a moment to orient himself before he found his arms full of his trainer. Various cries of alarm came from the rest of the assembled pokemon, as they hurried over to find out what was wrong with their trainer. Pulling away from Blaziken, May smiled at the concern.

 

“I’m okay everyone, I’m just... overwhelmed I guess? Ash was so different tonight, it was like he was a different person. But at the same time, I don’t mind it. In fact,” May said as she flushed for possibly the 10th time that day, “he even kissed me at the end, and it was everything I had ever hoped for.”

 

Making her way over to her couch, May reflected on the night. It was so nice to see Ash again, and the night with him was perfect, and the kiss... Like she told her pokemon, it was everything she had ever imagined, to kiss Ash like that.

 

Feeling the heat in her stomach come back as she thought about it, May began to fan herself with her hand, attempting to calm down. Her Glaceon jumped up on the couch and sat next to her, nuzzling into her side, which May appreciated since Glaceon’s body temperature was lower than all her other pokemon.

 

Lost in thought, May was startled when her Holo Caster began to ring. Wondering if it was Ash again, May felt slightly disappointed when she saw that it was her mother calling.

 

Answering the call, May greeted her parents.

 

“May!” her mom exclaimed, ”sorry for calling, we were getting worried because we didn’t get any news that you arrived safely, how are you doing, can you talk right now?”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry mom,” May began, “it’s been a busy couple of days. I’m doing fine, I’m at my apartment right now so yeah I can talk.”

 

The images of her mother and father visibly relaxed. “It’s alright May,” her father said, “We just wanted to make sure you’re settling in alright. What have you been up to that you’ve been so busy?”

 

“Well the first night I got here I was too tired to call, and yesterday I was out furniture shopping with some new friends, and today well... I’ve been unpacking more.” 

 

May felt slightly bad for lying to her parents about the unpacking, but she figured it was for the best that they didn’t know what she had  _ actually _ done that day. Before she could feel any worse, her mother started talking again.

 

“Oh, you’ve met some people already? That’s good, we were worried you wouldn’t be able to meet anyone for a while, who are they?”

“Well,” May started, “One of my friends Serena, she actually lives here too, we bumped into each other when I arrived. She brought two of her friends over to help out a little, but we ended up going shopping for furniture instead. They’re both guys, one of them is actually Professor Sycamore, and the other guy is named Lysandre.”

 

May watched as her parents gave each other a look and had a silent conversation between the two of them before they turned back to May, a slightly concerned look gracing their features.”

 

“May,”  her father said slowly, “it’s great that you met Professor Sycamore, in fact, I couldn’t be happier that you’ve made his acquaintance as I’m sure he’ll be helpful in getting oriented in the city, but the other man, you mentioned his name is Lysandre? It may be a coincidence, but I have to wonder about his name, is he by chance?...” her father trailed off, unwilling to say out loud what he thought.

 

May sat in silence for a heartbeat, confused as to why her parents would be concerned about Lysandre when she realized with a jolt that they were questioning if Lysandre was  _ that _ Lysandre, the one who almost destroyed the world.

 

“May, what’s Lysandre’s last name?” her mother finally asked, saying out loud what May’s father couldn’t seem to bear to think.

 

“Oh, um... well his last name is Fleur-de-Lis.”

 

At the confirmation that Lysandre was, in fact, the Lysandre they had feared he was, May’s parents' eyes widened and they began talking at the same time, a mix of angry and fearful for their daughter.

 

“Mom, Dad, it’s okay!” May interjected before they could start yelling. “Serena and Professor Sycamore are friends with Lysandre, and he doesn’t seem to be a bad person. He even bought me a dining room set and we all ate lunch at his parent’s cafe, and they’re really nice people, and Lysandre is actually feeling really bad about what he  _ almost _ did.”

 

Finished with her explanation, May watched as her parents struggled to find the right words to convey what they thought. Finally, her father spoke.

 

“May... I suppose if you’re old enough to live on your own in a completely different region, then you’re old enough to decide who you hang out with for yourself. Just... be careful around him, okay? If he tried anything again, I don’t want you caught up in any mess he might create.”

 

“Oh Dad,” May began quietly, “I promise he’s not a bad guy, but okay, I’ll be careful around him.”

 

Her mother gave her a tense smile, and her father looked like he wanted to say something more when May changed the subject.

“So Dad, how’s the gym? Anybody earn a badge recently?”

 

Understanding what May was trying to do, her father let the previous matter go, and gave May a genuine smile and laugh.

 

“No, not in the 5 days you’ve been gone.”

 

Laughing, because May had actually forgotten for a moment that she hadn’t been in Lumiose very long, she suddenly let out a big yawn.

 

“Well it sounds like you’re about ready to hit the hay, we’ll talk to you later, and remember to be careful around Lysandre.”

 

Rolling her eyes, May gave them one last smile before ending the call. Looking at the time, she realized that it was getting late, and she remembered that she started working at the Pokemon Center the next day. Not wanting to show up late and make a bad first impression, May quickly got ready for bed and fell asleep almost instantly, all thoughts of her date with Ash and her parents’ warning far from her mind.

 

* * *

  
  


“So, for now, you’ll be restricted to the front desk and main lobby, but I promise you’ll be helping out in the back pretty soon. We thankfully don’t need to use it all that often, but you’ll eventually learn how to work back there.”

 

May nodded, listening to Nurse Joy carefully as she explained the duties of working at the Pokemon Center. May had brought a notepad with her that morning and carefully wrote down what her duties were, along with any important extra information Nurse Joy gave out. Jotting down her last note, May flipped the notepad closed and tucked away the pen.

 

Nurse Joy dismissed May to eat lunch, and as May went to the break room to grab the bagged lunch she had made, she noticed that Ash was leaning against one of the walls, talking to a girl that she didn’t recognize. Smiling at the memories of the night before, May waved to Ash. At first he didn’t notice her, but when he looked up and saw her, his reaction was puzzling. 

 

When Ash saw her, he had stopped leaning against the wall rather suddenly, almost losing balance. His face had gone pale and he seemed to be breathing rather shallowly and giving a half-hearted wave bolted out the Pokemon Center’s doors.

 

May was at first confused at his behavior, but that feeling was quickly replaced by a feeling of hurt. That wasn’t usually the reaction of someone who had a great time on a date. Trying to push it out of her mind, May grabbed her lunch and made her way outside to sit on the bench and eat, given that it was such a nice summer day.

Sitting on the bench ended up not being the best idea, as happy couples kept walking by May, laughing, holding hands, even giving small kisses to each other. May sighed, as the feelings of confusion and hurt hit her again with full force.

 

Wallowing in negative feelings, May didn’t notice Professor Sycamore until he sat down next to her on the bench.

 

The Professor himself was just leaving his lab for lunch when he had spotted May and waved at her. When she didn’t wave back or even seem to notice him, he almost just shrugged it off and kept walking, but he just had this feeling that he should go over and check on her. As he approached, he was suddenly very glad he had listened to his gut, as May was staring out at the street, sandwich in her lap and eyes focused on something much farther away than anything happening around her.

 

As he sat down next to her, May suddenly snapped back to reality, and realizing who it was gave him a bright, yet a little tense, smile.

 

“Oh, Professor, hello. Sorry, I didn’t see you come up, I was a little caught up in some thoughts.”

 

“Oh don’t worry, it happens to the best of us, and please, call me Augustine or Gus, I feel like we can be a little less formal with each other.”

 

“Sure thing Prof- Augustine,” May said, correcting herself mid-sentence. It was true that after that heartfelt moment in the Fleur-de-Lis’ cafe, they all had felt a little closer to each other.

 

“Now then,” continued Augustine, “with that out of the way, if you care to share, what has you so unfocused?”

 

May looked away from Augustine and down, debating on whether or not she should trouble him with her problems. Deciding that if they were going to be friends she might as well tell him, May started to speak.

 

“Well... It’s a little silly, I’m just feeling a little confused and hurt. Do you know Ash Ketchum?” May asked, turning back to Sycamore. When he nodded, May continued.

 

“So the reason I’m feeling this way is because of how he reacted when he saw me today. He went pale and looked really panicked, and he practically ran away from me. I don’t think you know this, but I actually traveled with Ash as well, and I thought we were good friends. I mean we even went on a date last night, and I thought it was wonderful, I mean he even kissed me, but his behavior today makes me wonder if he actually had a good time.”

 

Finished with what she had to say, May and Sycamore sat in silence. Curious as to the Professor’s lack of response, May glanced at him and suddenly was feeling even more confused. Rather than looking impartial, Augustine was rubbing his chin thoughtfully, suddenly lost in his own thoughts. Waving a hand in front of his face, Augustine came back into focus and gave May an odd smile.

 

“Ah, sorry about that May,” the Professor started, “I agree that is quite weird behavior after a good date. Um, forgive me, I just remembered I have to check on something, I’ll see you later.”

 

Before May could respond, Augustine had already stood up and was walking away, belatedly turning to give her a parting wave.

 

First Ash, and now Augustine was acting rather oddly, May wondered if there was something in the air that was causing unusual behavior in the men around her. Shrugging to herself, May finished her lunch quickly, before heading inside to resume her shift, putting the curiosity about Ash and Augustine out of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is rather boring, I know I said that the story would start picking up, so I apologize if this chapter was rather slow.
> 
> Thank you for reading to here, as always if you have anything at all to say about this, please feel free to comment on it. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! Here's the next chapter, I am really on a roll with this, hopefully I can keep this up to the end.
> 
> Hope you like this!
> 
> Edit: I'm starting from this chapter to rewrite/add bits to the story, I hope it's a little better now...

It had been about two weeks since May had moved to Lumiose, and she was starting to settle into a comfortable pattern. Every morning she would work at the Pokemon Center until about 3 pm, and then she would meet up with Serena and often times Lysandre and Augustine as well. Yes, she mused, life here was starting to come together for her, and she couldn’t be happier. Not only that, but she and Ash had started going out on more dates, his odd behavior after that first one basically forgotten.

 

Making her way to the break room of the Pokemon Center, May passed a group of young women giggling about something or other. Not wanting to intrude on their conversation, May began walking past faster, when something one of them said made her stop in her tracks.

 

“So last night I hooked up with this guy, kinda tall with messy black hair, but he had a cap on almost the entire night until the...well,  _ festivities _ . Apparently his mom makes his outfit custom for him which I thought was kinda cute yet weird at the same time, but he had the cutest Pikachu with him-”

 

“Excuse me,” May cut in, clenching her hand. “Did you say you were with a man with a Pikachu last night?”

 

“Oh, yeah I did... He’s not in some kind of criminal, is he?” the woman replied, taking note of May’s tense posture. 

 

“No no, nothing like that,” May answered back, her fingernails starting to cut into her palm. “Your description sounded like a person I know. Did you catch the man’s name?”

 

“Yep,” the woman replied, a smile creeping its way onto her face, “and I definitely won’t forget it anytime soon, he had me screaming his name the entire night, I’m surprised we weren’t asked to quiet down.”

 

“What was his name?” May asked, not wanting to hear the answer, but needing to confirm her suspicions all the same.

 

“His name was Ash Ketchum.” the woman said with a sigh, clearly still enamored by her time with him. 

 

May felt her heart drop to her stomach. There was no way. Ash wouldn’t sleep with another girl, not while he and May were seeing each other. Not when just 3 days prior  _ she _ was the one screaming his name until morning, not when he kissed her the way he did.

 

_ ‘But it makes sense doesn’t it,” _ an insidious voice said in her mind.  _ ‘The way he never specifically said you two were dating, how he would always change the subject whenever you brought the topic up. How he never seemed to want to see you the day after him having his way with you.’ _

 

_ ‘No!’  _ thought May,  _ ‘No, he wouldn’t do this, that’s not how the Ash I know would act!’ _

Trying to keep a composed face, May dismissed herself and left the other girls, who glanced at each other, shrugged, and went on about their day like nothing happened.

 

May on the other hand headed for the break room as she had first intended. Realizing she was still clenching her fist, May relaxed her hand, only to find that her fingernails had broken through the skin. Belatedly realizing she should do something about it, she wrapped it up in some gauze from the first aid kit on the counter of the break room, still thinking about what the girl had said.

 

_ ‘Is that why he ran when he saw me the day after our first date?’  _ May thought, cutting off the gauze from the roll.

 

_ ‘You know that’s why,’  _ came the voice again.

 

_ ‘But that’s not the Ash that I know! That’s not how Ash would behave at all!’ _ May argued back.

 

_ ‘But you said yourself that he seemed different. Perhaps he has changed, and more than you thought.’ _

 

Realizing that her inner voice was right, May thought of all the times she had with Ash. Ash who was so brave, and kind. Ash, who helped everyone he came across who needed his assistance. The Ash who had given her such a sincere smile when she left to travel a region different from his next destination, who waved goodbye until her ship had sailed out of sight. What had happened in the past three years that caused the sweet, albeit slightly clueless boy that his whole character changed?

 

May sniffled, suddenly aware that there were tears falling down her face. Starting to cry in earnest, May crumpled to the floor, sobbing into her hands. How could she have been so blind? How could she have not realized that the new, suave behavior was indicative of something more sinister?

 

May felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder. Looking up, she found Nurse Joy crouched beside her, genuine concern marring her face.

 

“May, are you okay? What happened?” Nurse Joy asked, pulling out a tissue from her pocket.

 

Taking the tissue from Nurse Joy, May wiped her face, suddenly embarrassed that her boss had to see her like this.

 

“I’m... I’m not okay. I just found out the boy that I loved has been sleeping with other girls behind my back.”

 

Nurse Joy was silent, then hummed in understanding. While she herself had limited dating experience, she understood how heartbreaking finding that out could be.

 

Pulling her up off the floor, Nurse Joy encircled May in a firm but gentle hug, her own heart aching for her coworker. She hadn’t known her for very long, but May had proven that she was a fast learner and had a caring heart, and while perhaps not friends yet, Nurse Joy could tell that May was a genuinely good person, and that this betrayal would haunt her for a while.

 

“Take the rest of the day off May,” Nurse Joy said, breaking the hug and patting May on the shoulder. “The heart is just as important a thing to take care of as your body, and this will take some time to heal. It won’t heal in a day, perhaps not in a month, or even a year, but I want you to know that eventually it  _ will _ heal.”

 

May opened her mouth to protest leaving, but Nurse Joy shook her head, grabbing May’s bag and handing it to her.

 

“Like I said, you may not heal very fast, but I guarantee that trying to distract yourself from the pain will only prolong the suffering. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

 

May sighed, clear that the pokemon matron would not argue this. Getting another hug from Nurse Joy, May tried to school her features as she walked out of the Pokemon Center.

 

_ “I still can’t believe this is the truth, I need to find Ash and get some answers, there has to be some mistake.” _

 

With this resolution rooted in her heart, May wiped her face of any remaining tears, and set out to look for Ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apologize if the ending of this feels a little weird, this chapter and the next were actually supposed to be one chapter, but it was getting really long so I cut it in halfsies. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

On the third floor of the Sycamore Pokemon Lab, a certain professor was deep in thought, but not about the topic of mega evolution. 

 

Ever since two weeks prior, when May had mentioned that she went on a date with Ash Ketchum, Professor Sycamore was in an almost constant state of confusion when not focused on other things. It didn’t make sense to him. May  _ couldn’t  _ have gone on a date with Ash, and most certainly couldn’t have been kissed by him either. If she did, then that would mean Ash was two-timing her, because Serena had been talking lately about how  _ she _ was dating Ash.

 

Augustine ran his hand through his hair in frustration. It didn’t make sense to him! While May said she had last saw him three years prior to her date, Augustine had first met Ash only a year ago. Was Ash capable of such behavior then? It didn’t seem likely, Ash had seemed like a really good kid, though the only explanation he could come up with was that Ash had tricked them all. But, Augustine thought, Ash had been such a genuinely good person, a type of good that couldn’t be imitated and faked. Had Ash really duped them all? Was he really that deceitful of a person, only focusing on his own selfish desires?

 

Sick of running in metaphorical circles in his head, Augustine decided he would have to find Ash and question the boy himself. Remembering that Serena had mentioned something about a date with Ash today, Augustine decided to go looking for them. Satisfied with that course of action, he bounded down the stairs of the lab, to much in a hurry to bother with the elevator.

 

Just as he was passing the Pokemon Center next to his lab, May stepped out onto the street. Nearly running into her, Augustine was about to apologize when he realized that she was clearly upset, her puffy red eyes telling him that she had been crying.

 

“May! Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

 

May sniffled and shook her head. “I’m not okay, I need to find Ash and ask him something.”

 

Augustine frowned and his brow crinkled in concern. Had May found out about Ash and the fact that he was also seeing Serena during this time? Deciding that he probably shouldn’t ask, since May looked like she was on the brink of crying again, Augustine instead nodded and ran his hand through his hair again.

 

“Well, that’s a convenient coincidence, I’m actually looking to ask Ash something myself. Would you like to look for him together?” Augustine asked, praying that she would accept the invitation since she looked like she was in no condition to traverse the city alone.

 

May sniffled again and nodded, and Augustine let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

 

“Well then, let’s go.”

 

* * *

Weaving their way through the throngs of people, Augustine and May were too focused on their own thoughts to really make any conversation. Exiting yet another cafe, since Serena hadn’t mentioned where they would be, Augustine was starting to think Ash wasn’t even in the city, when he spotted a tall, red-haired man trying to inconspicuously make his way through the crowds. Calling out, Augustine waved Lysandre over once his attention was caught. 

 

Lysandre approached somewhat slowly, which was trying Augustine’s patience since this was a rather important matter. Once he got closer, Lysandre saw the troubled expressions of May and Augustine, and widened his stride so that he reached them sooner. 

 

“May, Gus, what’s wrong?” Lysandre questioned, concern lacing his voice.

 

“Do you know where Serena is having her date today?” Augustine asked instead, the anger in his words startling Lysandre.

 

“Uh, yeah, she said she’d be at  _ The Floette _ , what’s wron-”

 

“No time to stand around and talk, I’ll tell you on the way.”

 

Taking off in the direction of the cafe, Augustine filled Lysandre in on the details of their quest. As the story began to become clear, Lysandre’s expression began to change from bewildered to outright anger, scaring people who saw his face.

 

“That boy is going to pay.” Lysandre snarled, suddenly taking the lead of their procession.

 

As Augustine too began to walk faster, May was nearly jogging to keep up with them. Suddenly, both Lysandre and Augustine stopped, causing May to almost run into them. Glancing at the men, May followed their line of sight into a cafe, and sure enough Ash and Serena were eating there, laughing and smiling, completely oblivious to their staring.

 

May felt her chest tighten as she watched as Ash put his hand on Serena’s. To her horror, Ash then leaned into Serena and gave her a small kiss. 

 

May felt her already fractured heart shatter into a million little pieces. So it was true then. Ash really was two-timing her. Tears once again gathered in her eyes, and she was barely aware of her feet taking her into the cafe and to the table until she was standing before Ash and Serena. 

 

Ash noticed May approaching once she stepped into the cafe, and almost instantly the color drained from his face. Curious about her date’s sudden change in demeanor, Serena turned just as May reached the table.

 

“May, what are you doing he- wait, what’s wrong?” questioned Serena, immediately concerned for her friend.

 

Ash looked like he was about to ask the same thing, when May cut him off.

 

“How could you Ash. How could you do this to me?” May asked, tears starting to flow down her face again. “How could you string me along like this? How long have you been like this, or have you always been like this? Why Ash, why did you do this?!”

 

By this time the entire cafe was looking in their direction. Ash nervously got up, trying to placate May. 

 

“May, calm down, let’s not cause a sce-”

 

Ash’s words were cut off as a resounding slap echoed through the cafe. Holding his face, he glared at May.

 

“May, what the  _ hell  _ was that for?” Ash spat out, clearly very angry about the assault.

 

“What was that for? What was that  _ for _ ?! You know damn well what that was for Ash. Have you always acted like this? Have you always strung girls along, not caring whether or not you would hurt them? Is this what you’ve been doing all along, just acting nice so you could get into girls’ pants?!” 

 

By this point May was screaming at Ash. Serena stood up, turning an accusatory glare at him.

 

“Ash is this true?” Serena ground out, clenching her fists. 

 

“Now Serena, May,” Ash started, “c’mon, you guys know me, do you really think that I wou-”

 

“Answer her question boy,” came Lysandre’s voice, almost a growl. May had almost forgotten that he and Augustine had come with her, and was suddenly glad to have the back up.

 

“I-I, that is to, uh, to say,” Ash started again, suddenly realizing he was outnumbered. “...yes. It’s true.” 

 

Tearing his gaze from the group, Ash looked down at the floor and continued. 

 

“I mean I never meant to hurt anyone, I just didn’t think it would matter. I just wanted to have some fun, is that too much to ask for?”

 

Greeted by silence, Ash raised his gaze to the four confronting him. Serena and May were standing with their mouths hanging in shock, while Lysandre and Professor Sycamore looked as though they wanted to kill him, which they probably did.

 

About to say something more, Ash was cut off by another slap from May, who then ran out of the cafe crying. Rubbing his face he turned to Serena, who was picking up her things to leave. 

 

Turning from Ash, Serena grabbed her bag, tossing a “go to hell, Ash” over her shoulder.

 

Watching her leave, Ash realized with growing fear that he was now left to the wrath of the two men in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please if you could leave a review for me that would be great!
> 
> Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

 

Augustine watched as Ash began to sweat, clearly afraid they would hurt him. While he had originally no intention of harming the boy, he suddenly didn’t trust himself to not land himself in jail that night.

 

Lysandre didn’t appear to be thinking about the consequences, as he stepped toward Ash menacingly, grabbing Ash by the front of his shirt.

 

“If I  _ ever _ see your face around here again, I will make you regret being born, do you understand me, boy?”

 

While Ash was clearly intimidated by Lysandre, his eyes suddenly glinted in anger.

 

“What’s this? A  _ known _ criminal threatening a traveler who hasn’t even done anything illegal? Gee, I wonder what Officer Jenny would have to say about this.”

 

Lysandre faltered at this, releasing Ash and stepping back. Trying to keep his composure, Augustine spoke up next.

 

“Ash... It’s true that Lysandre can’t do anything to you except challenge you to a pokemon battle and completely destroy your team, but,” he said stepping closer, “that doesn’t stop me from messing with your life.”

 

“In fact,” Augustine continued, his posture suddenly mimicking being deep in thought, “Gee, I wonder what  _ Professor Oak  _ would have to say about this. Surely this isn’t something he would stay silent about, especially to you dear mother.”

 

At the mention of his mentor and mother, Ash quickly lost the bravado he had previously shown.

 

“I would suggest you leave the premises, Ash,” Augustine said, “before I lose my temper. Go collect your things from wherever you are staying, and then leave the city. You’re not welcome here anymore, at least not by us.”

 

Ash scowled at the Professor, pushing past him. Adjusting his cap, Ash sent one last glare in the direction of Augustine and Lysandre, before leaving the cafe, slamming the door on his way out.

 

Tutting in distaste, Augustine realized that the entire cafe was still watching him and Lysandre warily. Suddenly embarrassed, he grabbed Lysandre by the arm and practically dragged him out to the street, the red-haired man still fuming.

 

Once they had put some distance between them and the cafe, Lysandre suddenly stopped walking. Turning to him with a curious expression, Augustine was about to question his friend when Lysandre spoke, in a much calmer voice than before.

 

“We should split up and look for the girls, they will be hurting and I don’t think they should be alone right now.”

 

Of course, they were the victims of Ash’s selfishness and Augustine had nearly forgotten about them. Nodding to him, Lysandre took off in the direction they were already walking, not waiting for a confirmation from Augustine.

 

Watching Lysandre’s retreating form for a moment, Augustine turned around and began searching for either Serena or May.

 

Heading down one of the side streets, he breathed out a sigh of relief when he spotted a familiar figure sitting on a bench. Approaching slowly, Augustine thanked any higher powers for finding May so quickly. 

 

May was sitting with her feet on the bench, her arms wrapped around her legs and head down. Reaching the bench and standing in front of her, Augustine called May’s name softly, trying not to startle her.

 

Looking up, when May saw it was him, she started tearing up again, and standing up she hugged the professor, crying into his shirt.

 

Augustine was unprepared for the sudden embrace but quickly returned the hug, rubbing May’s back and whispering encouraging words every so often.

 

How long they stood there Augustine couldn’t tell, but eventually, May calmed down enough that her sobs turned into sniffling, and May broke the hug and sat back down on the bench, not meeting his eyes.

 

Sitting down next to her, Augustine was trying to think of something to say when May started speaking.

 

“You know... Back when I traveled with him, Ash seemed so nice. He was so determined in everything he did, and he always gave 100 percent of his effort. He... he didn’t ever seem like how he is now. I can’t help but think that maybe he was just really good at hiding it. But he seemed so genuine, and I just can’t believe this is who he truly is. I can’t believe that he would sleep with me and think it was just “innocent fun”. I can’t believe I ever thought I loved him.”

 

Sitting in silence, Augustine found himself agreeing with what May was saying. He had met Ash only a year prior, and he hadn’t suspected that the boy was capable of such selfish ignorance. Finally coming up with something to say, Augustine sighed as he realized that they weren’t exactly comforting words. But too late, May was already looking at him expectantly, waiting for some insight to the situation.

 

“Yeah,” he started, not looking at May, “love is a funny thing. You can think you love a person, but then once you give them your heart, love tends to just be a soul-crushing, painful thing that can take years to recover from.”

 

Finally meeting her gaze, Augustine was greeted by her inquisitive stare.

 

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience... If... If you don’t mind, would you share your story?”

 

Sighing again, Augustine considered her request.

 

“Well,” he started, “once upon a time there was a girl that I too thought I loved. We had known each other for a while, and one evening she asked me on a date. I thought it went rather well, and we ended up back at my place. We... well we slept together, and the next morning I woke up alone. No note, not even a trace of her having been there. I tried calling her, but she ignored all my calls. I went to her home and tried to find her there, but she would never open the door. Eventually I saw and confronted her on the street, and... well she basically ripped my heart up and stomped it into the ground... She said she only asked me out with the intent of sleeping with me, all because of a bet she made with some of her friends. If I’m completely honest, I don’t think I’ve ever truly healed from that, and that was years ago.”

 

Realizing that he didn’t exactly end on a high note, Augustine opened his mouth to try and add something positive for her situation, when May spoke first.

 

“I... I shouldn’t have asked about this. I’m sorry Gus.”

 

Augustine gave a short, hollow laugh. 

 

“Don’t worry May, there’s nothing you need to apologize for.”

 

Looking around, Augustine noticed that the street lamps were starting to turn on. Had they really been sitting there for that long? Standing up, Augustine turned to May.

 

“Well it looks like it’s getting late, I’ll walk you home.”

 

* * *

  
  


The walk back to her apartment wasn’t too far, and the two of them walked in silence, too caught up in their own thoughts to say anything.

 

Seeing her off at her door, Augustine could only hope and pray that May would be okay as he headed home.

 

* * *

  
  


Back at her apartment, May silently prepared dinner for her pokemon. Not feeling hungry, even though she hadn’t eaten since that morning, May brushed her teeth and slipped into her pajamas, bidding her pokemon goodnight and ignoring their worried stares. 

 

Climbing into bed, May tried her best to fall asleep as quickly as possible, knowing she was expected to show up at work the next day. Just before the sweet bliss of sleep overcame her, her last thought of the night was how her life had managed to change so much in just a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I didn't really know how to end this chapter very well, so that's really how I ended it. Also I'm sorry if I ruined Ash for you, but then again this is my story so... yeah. He comes back later in the story for a little bit, but other than that he's not really an important character in this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is really short, I was going to combine it with the next one but it involves a POV change so I decided against that idea.
> 
> Thank you for continuing to read this!

* * *

 

The next week went by as a hazy blur for May, only paying attention to the time to keep track of when she had work. When she was not at work she was at her apartment, desperately trying to get some sleep, as her sleep schedule was basically non-existent at this point. 

 

She was tired, so tired, but unlike the first night of the betrayal, sleep now evaded May every time she would lay down. Sleep would, however, taunt her, letting her take small naps, but always May would dream of the Ash incident and would wake up in tears.

 

Her eating habits declined as well, which was cause for alarm for her pokemon, as they knew how much she loved food. She would make dinner for them but only have a snack herself, and instead of joining them she would go to her room to lie down.

 

May intuitively knew that she had to eat or else die, but she just couldn’t bring herself to eat a full meal. She tried to make up for this by frequently drinking tea, but her pokemon watched on in sadness as May started losing weight, unable to do anything to help their trainer out of her depression.

 

Currently, May was once again boiling water for tea, when a knock sounded at her door. Curious as to who that could be, May opened the door to find Serena, also looking like she had not been sleeping the past week.

 

“May... can I come in? I want to talk to you.”

 

May moved out of the way and beckoned for Serena to enter. At that moment the kettle began to boil, so May went to the kitchen as Serena sat on May’s couch.

 

Coming back with two cups of tea, Serena thanked May as she too sat down.

 

The women sat in silence, one of them wondering what the other would say, and the other trying to find the right words to convey her message.

 

“You know...” Serena finally started, “When you first came up at the cafe and confronted Ash, for a moment I wanted to hate you. I wanted to turn back time to before you came in, because we were having such a good time. But... but Lysandre pointed out that it’s better to know the truth, and that only Ash is to blame.”

 

Looking over to May, Serena continued.

 

“And I know that, and even though I’m hurting, I forgot that my friend was hurting too. I was too busy crying over the boy I lost and the man he’s become to think about how he’s hurt you too. So... I came to apologize for my selfishness.”

 

Finishing what she had to say, Serena turned her head from May and stared into her mug, waiting for May to say something, anything.

 

“You know...” May finally said, “I honestly wanted to hate you too. Every time I closed my eyes, all I could see was Ash kissing you. But I called my mom for advice, and she said the same thing, that only Ash is to blame and I shouldn’t let what he did destroy my friendship with you... And I’m sorry too, I’ve been too busy pitying myself that I didn’t think about how you felt... so I’m sorry.”

 

At May’s apology, Serena threw her arms around May in a hug, glad that her relationship with the other girl was not in jeopardy. May smiled a real smile for the first time in a week, hugging Serena back.

 

Breaking the hug, Serena laughed and gave May a mischievous look.

 

“So, now with that out of the way, how do you feel about some retail therapy?”

 

“Oh god yes, I know I could definitely use some of that right now.”

 

Standing up, the girls suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion overcome them, both of them letting out huge yawns.

 

“How about we take a nap instead?” Serena asked, the thought of having to walk around the city suddenly making her feel even more tired.

 

“I think that’s a better idea,” May responded, also feeling exhausted at the prospect of walking around.

 

Both girls nodded at each other, and collapsing on the couch, Serena and May fell asleep almost instantly, feeling slightly better now that they knew their friendship was still intact.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Yeah I don't think this chapter ended very nicely. But whatever, I'm happy enough with it to publish it so whatever.
> 
> Thank you again for continuing to read this, it means a lot to me. Every time I see the "hit" counter go up I get really excited.
> 
> Also if you have any criticisms or anything to say about this at all, please leave a comment, I would greatly appreciate it.
> 
> Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chappie y'all. I honestly don't know if anyone actually likes this thing, or if anyone even has read this far. But whatever, I'm having some fun so that's all that really matters I guess.

* * *

 

Sitting at his desk, Augustine was once again not focused on Mega Evolution like he probably should have been, and instead was once again reflecting on the events of two weeks prior. He still couldn’t understand how Ash had changed so much in one year. While part of him wanted to reach out to him and ask about it, most of him was absolutely disgusted by Ash’s behavior and wanted nothing to do with him. 

 

Sighing, he put that topic down for the time being and thought about the ones who were most affected by the change in Ash. Serena had reached out to him once, asking to talk about what happened with someone who had known Ash previously. He of course invited her over, and while they talked, they didn’t really solve any of the questions they had, making the visit feel unfulfilling. In the end, Lysandre ended up being of more comfort to Serena.

 

Augustine smiled to himself. It was kind of cute that Lysandre cared so much about Serena, it was almost if he liked her as-

 

_ ‘Wait a minute’  _ he thought with a start,  _ ‘Does Lysandre like Serena in a romantic sense?’ _

 

Blinking in surprise at this revelation, Augustine thought about Lysandre’s recent actions, and with the new perspective, certain things that Lysandre had done for Serena were starting to make sense. Cursing at himself, Augustine was slightly irritated that he didn’t pick up on this sooner. He knew he was a bit oblivious to certain things, but he had thought that he would at least be able to pick up on how his friend was feeling.

 

Frowning now, Augustine realized he should talk to Lysandre about this. After all, Serena was recovering from a romantic betrayal, and these things took time to heal from, and she  _ definitely  _ didn’t need Lysandre to come in trying to sweep her off her feet. No, Serena didn’t need to worry about a potential new relationship.

 

Speaking of relationships, Augustine hoped that this whole affair didn’t affect her relationship with May.

 

_ ‘Ah, May, that’s right’ _ Augustine thought,  _ ‘I haven’t seen her since I walked her home that night. Perhaps I should go see her?’ _

 

Checking the time, he was glad to find that it was about time for lunch anyway, making it the perfect time to go see May.

 

Heading down the elevator and out the doors of the lab, Augustine was about a meter away from the entrance when the doors to the Pokemon Center opened, and May stepped out.

 

“Oh, May,” he greeted, “perfect timing, you’re just the person I wanted to see”

 

Looking at him curiously, Augustine realized he wasn’t sure if May would appreciate his inquiries about how she was doing. She looked rather calm at the moment, and that calm might be replaced by sadness and anger if he brought it up now. Starting to panic, he realized that he still hadn’t said anything about why he had been looking for her. Grasping for anything, Augustine had a thought half-formed before he started blurting it out.

 

“May, I was wondering if you would eat lunch with me today?”

 

Thankful that he at least made sense, Augustine realized with sudden horror that he had just asked her to lunch, which meant they would have to talk, and the topic of Ash would probably come up and then May would be upset, the exact thing Augustine had wanted to avoid.

 

May smiled at him, already accepting his invitation before he could change the details of the outing.

 

Resigned to his blunder, Augustine lead May to a nearby cafe. He ordered his food at the counter, and then faced May, who looked confused as to why he had turned to her.

 

“Well, are you going to order something?” Augustine asked, pulling out his wallet.

 

Realizing what he meant to do, May began to protest.

 

“Oh, you don’t have to buy me lunch,” May said, shaking her head as she said this.

 

“You’re right, I don’t have to, but I want to,” Augustine countered, “so pick something before I pick for you.”

 

After a short staring battle, May sighed in defeat, and scanning the options, ordered a salad.

 

Once they had got their meals, they chose a booth next to the window, and Augustine immediately started eating. May, on the other hand, hesitated, as though she didn’t want to eat her salad. Realizing that he had noticed her pause, May began to slowly eat as well.

 

Now that she was focused on her food, Augustine took a moment to take in May’s appearance. While at first glance she looked okay, Augustine realized that she was rather pale, and there were faint bags under her eyes. In fact, she looked like she might fall asleep as she ate. He also noticed that May seemed to have lost some weight, evidenced by how her cheeks and eyes looked a little sunken in. 

 

She clearly hadn’t been eating right since the last he saw her, and Augustine mused that she must not have been sleeping well either. Now that he had taken a good look at her, he wished that he  _ did _ order for her, as a salad was definitely not substantial enough if she hadn’t been eating.

Trying to think of a way to ask how she was doing without upsetting her, Augustine didn’t realize she had asked him a question until he noticed her looking at him with expectancy.

 

“I’m sorry May, did you say something?” he asked, embarrassed that he had to have her repeat.

 

“I said, do you ever sit somewhere and just people watch?”

 

Augustine smiled at the innocent question.

 

“Not as much as I used to,” he admitted, “I did it mostly because my younger sister would always want to play with me, and it was one of her favorite things to do, to make up stories about the random people who walked by.”

 

“You have a younger sister?” May asked, looking more alert than before. “I take it you two were close?”

 

“Well, we were certainly closer to each other than we were to our older brother.”

 

May tilted her head, resting it on her hand. “If you don’t mind me asking, tell me about your family.”

 

“Well,” Augustine started, “My parents live in Jubilife City in the Sinnoh region, where we lived my entire life until I moved here. My dad works in the Pokétch Company creating various apps and what not for them, and my mom works there too as a part-time receptionist. My brother is about 5 years older than me, and he’s actually also a pokemon professor, he just uses our mother’s maiden name. He doesn’t really have a set lab, almost all of his work is in the field. He travels around from place to place doing his research, and he hates being tied down to one spot for long, but he’s said if he ever found the right person he’d be willing to settle down. My sister is about 4 years younger than me, and she still lives in Sinnoh. She’s actually the leader of the gym in Snowpoint, so she’s doing really well for herself.”

 

“Wow,” May said, clearly impressed by his family, “Your parents must be very proud of you all.”

 

“I think so, at least that’s what they tell us,” he responded. “Despite my brother being how he is, our family is actually pretty close now. When we were kids it was harder because he was always going out somewhere or other, and he didn’t have the patience to deal with me and Candice.”

 

“I can sorta understand that,” May said as she nodded in agreement to his last thought. “Me and my brother were always close, and when I went on my journey with- well the first time I traveled without my parents, he came with me, and I feel like we definitely bonded a lot during that time.”

 

After a beat of silence, Augustine spoke up again.

 

“You have a brother?”

 

“Oh, yeah I do, his name is Max” responded May. “He’s actually traveling through the Alola region right now, so I haven’t seen him in person for a while.”

 

Having nothing more to really say, May and Augustine finished their respective meals in relative silence. As they walked back to their workplaces, Augustine decided to finally bite the bullet as they approached the Pokemon Center and asked how May was doing.

 

“I’m doing fine, why do you ask?”

 

At this Augustine stopped in his tracks, raising an eyebrow at her. May too stopped walking, turning to him with questioning written on her face.

 

“I think we both know what I’m referring to when I say ‘how are you doing’. How are you holding up since Ash left?”

 

At the mention of Ash, May’s face dimmed. Breaking eye contact with him, May looked to the ground.

 

“Well... if I’m completely honest, I haven’t been sleeping well lately, and my appetite has been kinda bad as well... I guess you could say I’m doing ‘not well’.”

 

And there it was. Augustine closed the distance between them and pulled May into a hug. Shocked at the sudden affection, May simply hugged him back.

 

“That’s what I feared you would say... tomorrow, you’re joining me for lunch again, and I won’t take no for an answer. And promise me you’ll reach out to me if you need anything, okay?”

 

May felt tears welling up in her eyes. Grateful for his concern, May could only nod her head in affirmation. Letting her go, Augustine gave her an encouraging smile, watching her as she turned and entered the Pokemon Center.

 

Walking towards his lab, Augustine promised to himself that he would watch out for May, and he would eat lunch with her every day if it meant that she would get at least one good meal. Satisfied with that resolution, Augustine smiled to himself as he entered the lab, finally starting to feel a little bit better about everything that had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I did that. I made Professor Sycamore related to Professor Willow and Candice. I figured he needed some kind of family, and I didn't feel like making up completely new characters (even though they will be introduced later but whatever).
> 
> If you've read this far, I thank you for that. If you have anything at all to say about this, please feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Thanks again!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I do have a general idea of where this story is going, but I think it might be a hella long time before I get to the end, so if you lose interest don't feel obligated to finish this. I am after all mostly writing this for myself.

* * *

 

Autumn was slowly creeping its way into the city, changing the few trees scattered amongst the streets from green to a brilliant display of reds, oranges, and yellows. Donning a light jacket, Augustine was once again heading to lunch with May.

 

While at first she had protested him buying her lunch almost every day, he had finally admitted that he was worried about her health, to which she grudgingly confessed to just how little she was eating. He had been horrified when she said she only had about one and a half meals a day, and from then on he made sure to keep to his promise to himself to make sure she ate every day.

 

Since then they had gotten to know each other better, and Augustine had to smile to himself at the knowledge he gained about her. He found out that she loved food, so much so that when one time he had made the mistake of taking some of it without asking May had gotten so angry that she had actually scared everyone else in the cafe, and almost had them kicked out. He learned that while she and her brother got into arguments sometimes as siblings do, she would do almost anything to make sure he was safe. He also learned that when she first started her pokemon journey, she had only really valued cute pokemon, but that had changed as time went on.

 

Augustine couldn’t help but chuckle at the memory of that particular conversation.

 

_‘-so when I started, I really only wanted cute pokemon on my team for contests.’_

 

_‘I think all pokemon are cute’, he countered getting a raised eyebrow from May._

 

_‘All pokemon? Even say, a Muk?’_

 

_At this Augustine grimaced. ‘Okay, so I think most pokemon are cute’_

 

Grinning, as he stepped out of the elevator to the lobby of the lab, one of his assistants, Trevor, walked in.

 

Seeing the Professor, Trevor waved and greeted him.

 

“Hey Professor, heading to lunch with your friend?”

 

“Yes I am- wait,” Augustine cut off, surprised that Trevor knew what he was doing, ”how did you know I was going with a friend?”

 

At this Trevor simply rolled his eyes.

 

“With all due respect Professor,” Trevor huffed, “you’ve been going to lunch every day for a month with that new girl at the pokemon center.”

 

Augustine stood there in silence, processing what Trevor had just said. Had it really been a month since he and May started eating together? Counting the weeks in his head, he realized that it _had_ in fact been a month.

 

Before he could come up with something to say, Trevor had already started walking towards the elevator.

 

“Well, have a good lunch Professor, I’ll see you later.”

 

Coming out of his stupor, Augustine watched as the doors to the elevator closed. Shaking his head, Augustine headed out the doors of the lab, his interaction with Trevor already being forgotten.

 

Walking up to the Pokemon Center, Augustine didn’t see May waiting for him, so he went inside to find her, but was greeted by Nurse Joy and May standing almost directly behind the doors, looking stricken.

 

“May, is everything alright?” he asked, immediately concerned for her.

 

May shook her head, but before she could get a word out the doors to the Pokemon Center opened again, and Officer Jenny and a grief-ridden trainer entered. In the trainer’s arms was a Zigzagoon who looked like it had been badly beaten in a battle.

 

Pushing past him, May and Nurse Joy were already putting it on a stretcher and rushed it to the back rooms reserved for severe cases, leaving Augustine standing in a daze.

 

 _‘Well I guess she’s busy,”_ He thought to himself, _”I’ll just have to wait until tomorrow to get lunch with her.’_

 

Stepping back out to the streets, Augustine suddenly realized that the next day was a Saturday, and that May didn’t work on the weekends. Feeling a little disappointed because really, he enjoyed spending time with her, Augustine headed down the boulevard to find someplace to eat.

 

Walking past three places and realizing he wasn’t really in the mood to eat after all, Augustine was about to head back to the lab when he came across a sullen looking Lysandre. Greeting him, Augustine was about to ask about his poor mood when Lysandre spoke first.

 

“Gus... why do you look so mopey?”

 

“I am not moping,” he responded, startled by Lysandre’s question. “Besides,” he continued after a beat of silence, “if anyone here is moping, it is you _mon pote.”_

 

At this Lysandre let out a small sigh.

 

“I’m not moping, I’m just a little disappointed that Serena couldn’t join me for lunch today. We’ve been eating together once a week and today was supposed to be the day, but her mother made an impromptu visit so Serena is entertaining her.”

 

Augustine stared at Lysandre in shock; never had he been so forthcoming about his inner thoughts and feelings, and Augustine began to wonder about this sudden admission.

 

Looking away from his stunned stare, Lysandre turned and started walking away. Realizing that he was not following him, Lysandre stopped and turned back to Augustine.

 

“Well, are you coming to join me for lunch or what?”

 

Snapping back to reality, Augustine smiled. This was more like the Lysandre he knew, assuming that the people around him knew what he was thinking.

 

Catching up to him, Lysandre began to talk about how Serena was doing, and as Augustine listened he had to wonder again why Lysandre was speaking his mind so freely.

 

* * *

  


At the cafe they had decided upon, having gotten their food, Augustine was about to dig in when Lysandre spoke up.

 

“So why are _you_ so moody today?”

 

Putting down his fork, Augustine frowned at Lysandre. He was not moody. He was almost never moody, but what confused him was Lysandre’s sudden concern for him. Lysandre wasn’t really the type to ask directly if a person was okay, he would rather help in indirect ways or just sort of be in the background as a metaphorical rock in the storm.

 

“What’s with you today my friend,” Augustine countered, “usually you’re not so outspoken about how much you care about a person.”

 

“I suppose I picked up on some of Serena’s tendencies after spending time with her,” Lysandre said, once again startling Augustine with how open he was about his inner workings. “But nevermind me, I asked why you seem to be in a bad mood.”

 

Augustine thought for a moment. He couldn’t think of anything that happened that day that would upset him, though he was disappointed that May-

 

_‘Ah, that’s what he must be referring to... do I really seem that upset about that?’_

 

“Well,” he started slowly, looking down at the table, “I suppose I’m disappointed that May couldn’t join me for lunch today... We’ve been eating together every day that she worked for the past month, so it feels a little weird not to eat with her today.”

 

Greeted by silence, Augustine looked up at Lysandre, only to find his friend deep in thought.

 

“I was wondering how you two managed to get so close so fast,” Lysandre said finally. “Now I’m beginning to wish that I suggested lunch every day with Serena too.”

 

“That would probably freak her out though,” Augustine said with a chuckle, “The great Lysandre Fleur-de-Lis actually seeking out company.”

 

Not having anything to say to this, Lysandre began eating his food, and Augustine realized that his friend would not talk anymore about the subject.

 

Finishing their meal in silence, as they left Lysandre suddenly stopped by the door.

 

Turning a questioning look towards him, Augustine saw that Lysandre was once again deep in thought.

 

“Um... Lys? Are you okay?”

 

Lysandre didn’t respond for a moment, and just as Augustine was starting to really worry about him, Lysandre came back to the present and gave Augustine a sharp look.

 

“Remember what you told me about my interactions with Serena?” Lysandre asked. As his companion shook his head, he continued. “You told me that Serena needed a friend, not a romantic prospect. The same goes for May. Don’t do anything that will interfere with her healing from that boy’s betrayal.”

 

Augustine stood there shocked for a moment. He was just being friendly with May, just trying to be supportive during her time of trouble. He had no intentions of _wooing_ her. Opening his mouth to say this, Lysandre had already turned and was walking away.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow at dinner,” Lysandre called over his shoulder, and watching his friend leave, Augustine remembered that the four of them were to have dinner at Serena’s apartment the next day. Realizing that Lysandre would be watching his interactions with May and no doubt over analyzing all of them, he was suddenly not as excited for the dinner as he should have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the endings of the chapters are always kinda awkward, I never know how to end these things. Thank you for reading this far!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so here's the next day from May's POV. Hopefully this doesn't suck too much. I hope that you're enjoying yourself if you're reading this, thank you for clicking on my story in the first place!

Checking the time, May glanced at her appearance one last time in the mirror before grabbing a jacket and the pie she had purchased earlier that day and headed out the door to Serena’s apartment. Just as she walked out to the street, Augustine had turned the corner, watching the ground as he walked, looking deep in thought. Smiling, May waited until he was closer before calling out his name. Looking up, as Augustine noticed her he gave her a strained smile, which immediately had May concerned that something was wrong. 

 

“Gus,” May said as he came up to her side, “is something wrong? You look tense.”

 

Briefly looking away from her, Augustine looked back at May and gave another strained smile. 

 

“No, nothing’s wrong, just thinking about things. Let’s go shall we?”

 

Unconvinced, May wanted to press the subject further, but Augustine was already walking in the direction of Serena’s apartment.

 

Catching up to him, May discreetly took in his form. He was hunched over, his hands in his pockets, and eyes not fully focused on the street. His face was devoid of the smile she had become accustomed to seeing, instead it was almost stern, an expression that certainly didn’t grace his features often.

 

As they approached the entrance to Serena’s apartment, May grabbed Augustine by the arm, turning him around. Finally coming out of his thoughts completely, Augustine looked at May, his face now holding a questioning expression.

 

“Gus... Are you sure you’re okay? You’re awfully quiet and you seem distant... Are you sure you’re fine?”

 

Finally giving her a genuine smile, Augustine responded.

 

“Thank you for your concern, but I promise I’m okay. Now let’s not keep Serena waiting any longer.”

 

As he turned to open the door for them, May was still a little worried about his behavior but decided that if he insisted he was okay, then she supposed she could leave the issue alone.

 

Taking the stairs, since Serena lived on the second floor of the apartment, May followed Augustine to Serena’s unit, waiting for her once they had knocked. They only had to wait a few seconds but were immediately alarmed at Serena’s tense expression when she opened the door. They were about to ask her what was wrong, but Serena just shook her head, putting a finger up to her mouth to signal them to be quiet.

 

“My mom decided to stay a little longer than I expected, so she’s joining us for dinner,” Serena whispered as she let the two of them in.

 

May didn’t understand why Serena would be so tense about this until she saw Serena’s mother sitting at the table with Lysandre, the former glaring daggers at the latter, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else.

 

Noticing the newcomers, Serena’s mother stood up to greet them, her expression clearing as she faced them.

 

“Why hello, I’m Grace, Serena’s mom. Here dear, let me take that, can’t be too careful about certain people poisoning the food.”

 

As Grace took the pie from May, she and Augustine exchanged confused glances. What in the world was Grace talking about?

 

Whatever it was made Serena even tenser, who was chopping green onions ferociously, and Lysandre had also tensed up, gripping his water glass tighter.

 

Suddenly May realized what Grace meant, and was instantly horrified at the hidden accusation. She supposed that while she, Serena, and Augustine had forgiven Lysandre for his past misdeeds, not everyone was as forgiving as them, especially since no one else bothered to get to know Lysandre and see that he wasn’t a bad person.

 

Augustine must have realized the same thing, as he then turned his most charming smile onto Grace. 

 

“Ah  _ madame _ , it’s so good to finally meet you,” he said, as he took her hand and kissed it.  “I’m Augustine Sycamore.”

 

“Oh, so you’re the one who convinced me to let my daughter go on a pokemon journey, so good to finally put a face to the name.”

 

“And who are you?” Grace asked, turning to May.

 

May blinked at the question, still stunned at Grace’s bold insinuation. Quickly coming back into focus, May introduced herself.

 

“O-oh, um, I’m May Maple, I moved here from the Hoenn region about a month and a half ago.”

 

“Oh how nice!” Grace exclaimed, moving back towards the table, “Are you settling in okay?”

 

“Yes, I am, Gus, Serena, and Lysandre have been so kind and welcoming, the transition wasn’t a problem at all.”

 

Grace looked like she was about to make another jab at Lysandre, but Augustine spoke up before she had the chance.

 

“So, Grace, do you come to the city often? Are you enjoying your stay?”

 

“Oh I don’t really come here all that often, and I would’ve liked it better if Serena had told me about the company she’s been keeping.”

 

“I assure you,” Augustine said with a laugh, breezing over the last remark, “Serena has been in good company throughout her time here. I do my best to make sure my pupils, former or current, are surrounded by good people.”

 

“Well, it would seem your best isn’t good enough,” Grace said casually, taking a sip from her glass, completely oblivious to May and Augustine's shocked stares and Lysandre’s tense posture.

 

Both May and Augustine were at a loss as to how to respond, when Serena chimed in that dinner was ready. Thankful for the break in the mood, May went to help Serena put the food out. As she did so, she gave Serena a bewildered look, who only shook her head slightly and rolled her eyes.

 

As the food was passed around and they began to eat, Grace spoke up again, this time directed at May.

 

“So May, what do you do in the city? I assume you have a job?”

 

“Ah, yes,” she responded, “I work at the Pokemon Center on the South Boulevard.”

 

“Is that so? How do you like it there?”

 

“I love it, it’s so fulfilling to be helping pokemon. Just yesterday there was a Zigzagoon that came in critical condition, apparently the trainer was challenged by someone way stronger than him, so the poor thing as you can imagine was in pretty bad shape.”

 

Grace tutted, clearly sympathetic to the poor trainer from the day before.

 

“Yeah, I don’t understand how another person could do that,” May continued, “challenging another trainer that is clearly weaker than you and hurting the pokemon so badly.”

 

“Yes, but unfortunately there  _ are _ people in the world who have no problem hurting, and even killing pokemon  _ and  _ people.”

 

Everyone at the table froze. May was stunned at Grace’s audacity, unable to even think of anything to say. Across from her, Augustine was in a similar state, sitting stock still and wide-eyed. Lysandre had simply put down his silverware and was staring down at his food, and Serena’s mouth was hanging open in shock.

 

“That’s it!” Serena yelled, suddenly standing up and throwing down her fork and knife, “Mom, I won’t allow you to insult my friend like that. What Lysandre has done in the past is no longer of any concern, and he has completely reformed himself. There’s no need to bring up the past when it doesn’t matter anymore!”

 

“Of course it matters,” Grace yelled back, also standing up, “Serena, people don’t just suddenly change. As your mother, I’m only trying to do what’s best for you, and I don’t think you should be associating with a known criminal in the very likely event that he tries something again and pulls you into the mess!”

 

Serena looked absolutely furious, but before she could get another word in Lysandre stood up suddenly, causing Grace to flinch back. 

 

“I think it’s best if I leave,” Lysandre ground out, already deserting the table.

 

Grace simply glared at his retreating form, getting in one final jab. 

 

“And it’s best if you just stayed away from now on!”

 

“MOM!” Serena screamed, her face now flushing red from anger. 

 

As mother and daughter glared at each other from across the table, May and Augustine exchanged a quick look and nodding at each other carefully excused themselves from the table. Quickly leaving the apartment, the two didn’t speak until they were safely out on the street.

 

“Well, that was uncomfortable.” Augustine finally said, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Uncomfortable is a bit of an understatement, don’t you think?” May mused, belatedly making sure she had all her belongings. Thankful that she had everything, May addressed Augustine again.

 

“We should look for Lysandre, I’m sure he’s upset and could use a friend.”

 

“I dunno May, I don’t know that he’d appreciate it,” Augustine said. Holding up his hands in defense as May glared at him, he continued. “I mean don’t get me wrong, I definitely think we should look for him, but he’s never been the type to really express himself and he hates pity from people”

 

May’s gaze softened slightly, but still wanting to push her point, opened her mouth to argue when she heard the faint noise of someone trying to hold back sobs. Suddenly concerned for whoever this was, May turned away to locate the sound of the crying. 

 

“May, what are you-”

 

“Shh, do you hear that?”

 

Tilting his head Augustine listened carefully, silent until he too heard what May had.

 

“I think it’s coming from this alley,” May said, now with Augustine behind her searching as well.

 

Disregarding his warning to be cautious, May peeked down the alley and was shocked at what she saw.

 

Sitting against the wall of a building with his arms around his knees was Lysandre, breathing irregularly and trying his best to cover up the sobs that were coming from him.

 

Stunned at the sight for a moment, May snapped back to attention and cautiously approached Lysandre.

 

“Lysandre,” she said quietly, trying not to startle him, “Lysandre, it’s May, I need you to breathe okay? It’s going to be okay.”

 

Turning back to Augustine, who was still standing at the mouth of the alley in shock, she gestured for him to come over.

 

Kneeling down beside him, May carefully put a hand on Lysandre’s shoulder. 

 

“Lysandre, do you want to go somewhere else? I don’t need a verbal answer, just a nod or a shake will do.”

 

Lysandre kept his head in his arms, however, there was an unmistakable movement for ‘yes’. Thinking quickly, May thought of where they could go and decided since the closest safe place was her apartment, that’s where they would have to go.

 

“Lysandre, we’re going to take you to my apartment, are you okay with that?”

 

Lysandre again nodded, and May gestured to Augustine to help her get Lysandre off the ground.

 

Helping him up, as they made the short walk to her apartment, May was thankful that the street was pretty much empty, as at least Lysandre would be able to keep some of his dignity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lysandre. Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you liked this!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is shorter than the other chapters because it was actually apart of the previous chapter, but it was long so I felt like breaking it up a bit. Hope you like this!

 

Once in her apartment, May sat Lysandre down on her couch, Augustine joining him. Her pokemon immediately realized what was going on, and Glaceon and Skitty jumped up on the couch to help comfort Lysandre and Augustine, since he was looking rather shell-shocked as well.

 

Heading to the kitchen for water for all of them, May reflected on what Augustine had said earlier about their distressed friend. He had said that Lysandre wasn’t the type to express his feelings, but she recognized that Lysandre was having an anxiety attack so he must have been under extremely intense stress for a normally stoic person to become unraveled like this.

 

Returning to the couch with mugs and a water pitcher, May took a seat next to Lysandre, putting a hand on his shoulder and gently telling him that he was okay and that he needed to breathe. 

 

As Lysandre calmed down, May passed out the mugs of water, slightly amused that Augustine was still looking unsure about the situation. 

 

The three of them sat in relative silence, the only sounds coming from Skitty who was purring in Lysandre’s lap, and sipping on their water each one of them privately reflected on the events of that night.

 

“May...” Lysandre finally said, breaking the quiet, “... Thank you for your hospitality. I’ll get going now-”

 

“I don’t think so,” May interrupted, frowning slightly at him. “You’re going to stay right here until I’m sure you’ve calmed down enough.”

 

“Lys,” May continued, making her tone more gentle, “I mean it when I say there are people who care about you. Gus and I care about you, and I  _ know  _ Serena cares about you so much too.”

 

At the mention of Serena, Lysandre tensed up again.

 

“I should stay away from her.”

 

“You’ll do no such thing,” May interjected again, "I know for a fact that Serena cherishes your friendship, and she would be absolutely heartbroken if you abandoned her after this. I know how much you watched over her when... when her heart was broken. Don’t break her heart again, please. Her mother had no right to say what she did. And she’s wrong about people not changing. Look how much you’ve changed. And think about A-Ash. You may not have known him from before, but Ash was a really good person, and look at him now. Please don’t listen to her mother, we know you’ve changed and we know you’re sorry. Everything is going to be okay.” 

 

May’s impassioned speech had Lysandre sniffling again, and May stood up and gestured for Augustine to get up as well. Retrieving a spare blanket from the hall closet, May had Lysandre lay down on the couch and tucked him in. 

 

“I think you should sleep this off, okay? Gus and I will be here when you wake up, I promise.”

 

Seeing that it wasn’t up for discussion, Lysandre sighed and closed his eyes.

 

May sat on the ground next to the couch, Augustine following suit.

 

They sat there until Lysandre’s breathing evened out, and once she was sure he was asleep, May got up and returned the water pitcher and mugs to the kitchen, Augustine trailing behind her.

 

As she washed the mugs, Augustine came up next to her, leaning against the counter.

 

“How did you know what to do?” Augustine asked, the shock of the night finally starting to release its hold on him.

 

May smiled sadly at him. “My brother has anxiety attacks every so often. It used to be a lot worse, but I just did what I would do for my brother. Keep him calm, tell him positive and affirming things, keep him from dissociating.”

 

“I just never expected this from him.” Augustine mused. “He’s always been the person to be strong for everyone else, and he would never show himself to be vulnerable like he did tonight... I guess he’s changed even more than I originally thought.”

 

Before May could respond, her stomach growled, reminding them they hadn’t eaten dinner that night.

 

“I guess that means we should eat something huh?” Augustine said, chuckling, “Shall we go and get something?”

 

May shook her head, “I promised we’d be here when he wakes up, and we can’t very well go off to eat in the event that he wakes up.”

 

“Hm, well then you stay here and I’ll go get us something to eat, how does that sound?”

 

Nodding at this, May grabbed him by his arm as he was turning away. Confident he would wait for a moment, May grabbed a pen from her purse and taking his hand wrote down some numbers on it.

 

“Odd time to be giving me your phone number.” Augustine mused, grinning as May gave him an exasperated look while also turning slightly pink.

 

“It’s not my  _ phone _ number, it’s the passcode for the entrance, you silly man.” 

 

“Ah, way to dash my hopes,” Augustine chuckled, grinning wider as May rolled her eyes, turning pinker still.

 

“I do expect to actually get your number when I get back though, it’s been what, a month and I still don’t have it?” he said as he left the apartment, leaving a fully red-faced May behind, staring at the door.

 

_ ‘Well at least  _ he _ seems to be acting normally now,’ _ May thought, recalling his odd behavior at the beginning of the night. 

 

Setting the table for herself and Augustine, May thought of Serena and could only hope that she and her mother would smooth things out before the night ended.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, another chapter done. I apologize if that last sentence is awkward, I wasn't sure how to end this. I hope you enjoyed, and as always thank you so much for reading this!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh nothing much to say right now, but there is some stuff I have to say about the end so you'll see my comments there.

The next morning May groggily woke up, confused for a moment as to why she was laying on the ground in her living room rather than her bed. Sitting up and rolling her shoulders, May remembered why she was on the floor. 

 

On her couch, still sleeping, was Lysandre, and the events of the night before started coming back to her. Looking to her armchair, she saw that Augustine also was still asleep. The two had decided that since Lysandre had shown no signs of waking up, that Augustine would stay the night as well. May smiled, remembering the small argument they had over who would take the armchair, May ultimately winning when she said she wouldn’t be able to sleep comfortably sitting up. Not wanting to wake either of them, May got up to start preparing breakfast for all of them, hushing her pokemon when they began to beg for food too.

 

After filling their bowls and sure that they were satisfied, May took some eggs and bacon from her fridge, starting the stove.

 

As the hissing from the bacon meeting a hot surface, the smell of cooking food wafting through the apartment, Lysandre began to stir. Looking around, confused at his surroundings, once he realized where he was he stretched and got up and meandered into the kitchen area.

 

Greeting him with a quiet ‘good morning’, May continued to cook, waiting for Lysandre to say something.

 

The two stood there for a minute, one of them puttering around the kitchen as she prepared breakfast, and the other standing uncomfortably watching the former’s actions.

 

Finally having enough of the silence, Lysandre spoke.

 

“May... Thank you for caring for me yesterday, I’m not normally that emotional.” Flushing slightly from embarrassment from his actions the night before, Lysandre looked away, staring intently at a spot on the counter.

 

Huffing in exasperation, May took the last piece of bacon out of the pan and turned off the stove. Turing fully to face Lysandre, May crossed her arms, giving him a stern glare.

 

“You know I meant it yesterday when I said we all care about you. Whether you like it or not, you’re stuck with all of us, and don’t try to make any excuses as to why we shouldn’t.”

 

“But why,” Lysandre responded quietly, turning his gaze to May, “What have I done that convinces the three of you that I’m a good person? Because I have no recollection of ever giving a reason to believe that.”

 

Rolling her eyes, May started again.

 

“When I first came to Lumiose city, I was excited, but I was also terrified that I wouldn’t make any friends. It was pure luck that I bumped into Serena again, and then she brought you and Gus into my life. And you have been so kind and gracious. You even opened up that first day about your past, and I told you then it doesn’t matter anymore. And when Ash broke Serena’s heart, well you’ve been there for her whenever she needed you. Friends look out for and trust each other. And I trust you, and the fact that you agreed to come here, to my apartment without hesitation last night when you were at your most vulnerable, tells me that you trust me too.”

 

At the mention of his vulnerability from the night before, Lysandre again turned his stare to the counter. 

 

“I... I see. I suppose I can believe at least your friendship with me.”

 

Sighing, but satisfied for now with the progress of chipping away Lysandre’s doubts, May restarted the stove to cook the eggs. 

 

Finally rousing from his slumber, Augustine made his way over to the kitchen as well, coming up next to Lysandre.

 

“Ah,  _ fantastique _ , May you didn’t have to make us breakfast”

 

“You’re right,” May responded, “I didn’t have to but I wanted to because friends take care of each other.”

 

Hoping she drove her point home, May was about to ask them to help out when a frantic knocking came from her door.

 

Sharing a curious look with Augustine as to who this could be this early, May left the eggs to him and went and opened the door, only to find a frantic and disheveled Serena, a half-crazed look in her eyes.

 

“Serena, wha-”

 

“May, please tell me you saw Lysandre after he left last night, after my mom left I searched but couldn’t find him anywhere, and I went to his apartment but he wasn’t there, so I waited in front of his door all night but he hasn’t come back and I-”

 

Serena cut off, suddenly breaking into tears and crying into her hands. May carefully lead her into the apartment, trying to get a word in and tell her Lysandre was okay, but Serena’s sobs covered up any attempt to do so.

 

Back in the kitchen, Augustine and Lysandre had a silent conversation as to what the latter should do, Augustine gesturing with his head to go over, and Lysandre stubbornly shaking his head and standing firmly out of sight. Augustine finally had enough of his friend’s pig-headedness, and pouring the finished eggs onto a plate, went over and shoved Lysandre into view of Serena.

 

“Ngh, Gus what are you doing?!”

 

At hearing the voice of the one she was looking for, Serena looked up and seeing Lysandre ran up to him and engulfed him in a hug, apologizing over and over. Closing his arms around her, Lysandre glared at a smirking Augustine for a moment, before turning his attention to the woman crying into his shirt.

 

“Shh, shh, it’s  alright  _ ma chère _ ,  there’s nothing to apologize for,”

 

Serena’s crying subsided slightly, and sniffling, looked up at him in shock.

 

“I have everything to apologize for,” Serena hiccupped, “my mother was so rude last night when she had no right to say what she did.”

 

Lysandre gave her a gentle smile, “I’m alright, no harm done.”

 

At this Augustine, who had been silent the whole time, scoffed. Turning towards him without releasing her hold on Lysandre, Serena finally took note of their attire.

 

“Wait, why are you dressed in your clothes from yesterday? Actually, why are you both here in the first place?”

 

At the question, Lysandre flushed slightly and stuttered trying to find an answer for her.

 

“He means to say,” Augustine cut in, “that he had an anxiety attack last night and since May’s apartment was closest we came here and spent the night.”

 

Looking back at Lysandre with more tears in her eyes, Serena began sniffling again when Lysandre pulled her closer to him, hunched over so that his head was next to her ear, and whispered soothing things to her. 

 

They stood there like that for longer than what May thought was necessary, but was unwilling to say anything as she felt like an intruder on a rather intimate moment.

 

May turned to Augustine, who just shrugged at her, and cleared his throat.

 

Lysandre and Serena quickly let go of each other, Serena looking slightly flushed, which May took note of and put in the back of her mind to ask about later.

 

“Well, breakfast still needs to be made, would you two like to help out?” Augustine asked, placing the eggs in the oven to keep warm, “how about you two make the pancakes?”.

 

Smiling at the suggestion, Serena and Lysandre started on the batter, with May and Augustine setting the table for the four of them. 

 

May sighed happily as the four of them prepared the meal that they were meant to have the night before, feeling a sense of what could only be described as coming home fill her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I realize that I've shown more relationship development between May and Lysandre than May and Sycamore. I'm trying to fix that, so if you stick around for it, I thank you.
> 
> Oh also I know the order for their making breakfast is a little weird, but I felt like it had to be in that order for the story. Idk, you may disagree about that, but that's what I have and liked.
> 
> Thank you for reading this far, please leave some comments/constructive criticisms if you could, but otherwise, I thank you for reading!


End file.
